Lesson Learnt
by Raquelle2
Summary: Lesson for Bobby, and Rogue, looking at peoples powers. Quite random. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

A lesson for Bobby  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the x-men characters, though I have made a few up in here, basically anyone who you haven't heard of.  
  
Bobby looked around the classroom, bored by the speech Scott was giving to the class about mathematical stuff, he hadn't a clue what, and he hadn't been listening. He glanced at Rogues notebook, headed 'Differentiation. Right, what ever that was.  
  
He glanced to his right, at his peers sitting near the window, which was ajar. He could see Emma and Jack giggling silently as Emma drew miniature aeroplanes on her paper, which appeared in her hand, seconds later. She glided them out of the window, and they were competing, seeing how far they could go. Then, when they were done, Jack would use his power to rewind the action that the aeroplane had took, so as to get it back. Bobby grinned. How long would it be until they were caught?  
  
He glanced the other way, at Jubilee and Kitty scribbling notes to each other. About next weeks dance, he presumed. They had talked of nothing since it had been announced this morning.  
  
Claire, in the corner was muttering to herself. No, Bobby comprehended, as he glanced across the room, she was whispering, so that no one could hear her except Judy, who was on the other side of the room, and had sensitive hearing. They had been split up earlier.  
  
Ryan, just in front of him, was exercising his power, by extending a leg about a meter under the table across to where his friend Joe was, and kicked him hard. A small 'aw' escaped him, but then grinned in a devilish way and made a punching motion in the air, which incidentally, made Ryan wince as an invisible force whacked him in the face. Joe could attack people by motion, and the experience was definitely spooky, but Ryan was used to it. They were always fighting.  
  
Bobby smiled. He was content. He had a beautiful girl next to him, one he could call his. He touched the table, sculpting a shape in his hand. He slid it across the table, to Rogue. She glanced down. An ice heart. She smiled at him, her eyes deep with devotion.  
  
"And if Bobby would like to stay at the end to explain to me the definition of differentiation, I would be overjoyed, especially if he can get even close to the correct one." Scott said a wry grin on his face.  
  
Bobby scowled. Why him? Avoid the kicking boys, paper aeroplanes, whispering girls and note writing. He suddenly grinned. It wouldn't be life without it, and he would take the good with the bad. He'd get his own back. He grinned again, and squeezed Rogues gloved hand. She smiled innocently back.  
  
- Please Read and Review. Small story. Perhaps I will continue it. If you think I should. We'll see. Please tell me what you think! Thank you Love Raquelle 


	2. A busy night

Disclaimer: don't own them, don't sue! Chapter 2.. A busy night  
  
Another midnight chat with Logan. Really the guy wasn't that bad. Comical really, when you look at the way he hunts through the cupboards hoping someone would have accidentally left some beer there. The last time Storm had caught a boy with it in the kitchen he had been grounded for a month. Bobby grinned as he blew across his bottle, a pot of strawberry ice cream in front of him. The chocolate was finished, and he didn't really care for vanilla. They sat in silence, which was a change, for normally Logan spent half the time criticizing the lack of junk food in the cupboards, or how every mutant and his dog was walking through the school. In fact it had been pretty quiet through the week. Tonight however, had not been. Bobby reflected.  
  
Firstly, Emma had come in, pencil in hand. Logan hadn't been there at the time, but Bobby was expecting him any moment. She had grabbed a bottle of soda, and sat down. Bobby had wondered why she hadn't drawn it on her paper, to get a drink, and had asked her. "Well, I couldn't sleep, needed a walk." Bobby had an id4ea, however, and by the time she left Bobby had what he needed. Now, as he sat with Logan, with him complaining, he picked up a few bottles from the floor, and handed them to Logan. His eyes lighted at the label, which confirmed his questionable glance at whether it was beer. "Where d'ya get it, kid?" Bobby just grinned and blew the top of one open bottle. Ice formed in the top. The bottle looked a bit wonky from where he was sitting, but Logan didn't seem to notice. Emma was getting extra drawing lessons, but straight lines were still a mystery to her.  
  
He yawned, stood up, bade Logan good night, and walked out with a 'thanks kid,' from Logan himself. But bobby didn't feel like sleeping. He wandered around the house, restless. The night was a warm one, and even with his icy powers he felt hot. He walked, deep in thought, round the corner, and bumped into Siren, who accordingly, opened her mouth to scream with surprise. Bobby, however, saw what was coming, and put his hand over her mouth. "Thanks," she muttered, and wandered on again.  
  
Bobby continued in surprise at the amount of movement that night. He grinned as he remembered Sirens last shriek. It saved a good many children that night, acting as an alarm bell, but deafening to the ear.  
  
He came to the entrance hall, and was about to walk up the stairs when he realized that they were still under construction from when they were blasted. He sighed, then was struck with an idea. He created a step with his hands, then gingerly stood on it. He hadn't tested his power to do this yet. It broke, but he did it again, while holding onto the wall, and he calmly walked up his ice steps, to the top, where he stopped making it, and wandered on.  
  
"Quite impressive, Bobby," a voice said from beside him. He turned. It was professor Xavier. "Oh, I understand totally. Can't sleep. Nothing works better than a nighttime wander."  
  
Bobby nodded, and Xavier gestured for him to continue with him. They walked, or rather Bobby did, Xavier wheeled himself, along the corridor. He led Bobby into an empty room, and onto a balcony. "I often come here at night," he told Bobby in a hushed voice. To think and look at the view. Nice isn't it?"  
  
"Beautiful," Bobby said in a hushed voice as the landscape opened around the balcony, a sight which he rarely had seen, the trees swaying, a silhouette in the background, as the vast ground stretched out before him. They were on the top floor, and the expansion of the view stunned him.  
  
"I believe Rogue sits just above this many nights. On the roof," the professor said with a sly glance at Bobby.  
  
"Rogue sits on the Roof??" Bobby asked, his attention reverted back to the professor.  
  
"Oh yes. She has her worries. It helps you to think on nights like this, I believe. "  
  
Bobby sighed. "She is always unhappy. She's afraid that she's going to hurt someone."  
  
"Of course. So would you if you had her responsibility as to not touch people. She is a very strong lady, and she is managing very well. Enough even, to play around in lessons occasionally."  
  
Bobby blushed. Rogue was the top pupil, but Bobby had made her slack off a bit, in order to enjoy themselves a bit. When she had last accidentally borrowed his power, she had it for the next day, and in class, he had persuaded her to make an ice sculpture, and she had contrived to build a unicorn, with wings outstretched. "To fly away, get away from all your troubles." She had said as she had given it to him. It was not until now, he had realized the extent of her words. Maybe life wasn't so easy as he thought. But while she was happy, he was going to be happy and enjoy life with her.  
  
He looked back on the night when the sky was clear, and the view was magnificent and it gave him hope, what Xavier was endlessly searching for in other people.  
  
TBC.  
  
Another chapter. I just thought I would look into life when there isn't a lot happening, when people may have their own inner struggles, which I can show in the next chapters. Please Read and Review so I know whether to continue (not sure whether story is actually any good!) thank you. And thank you for my last reviews. xxx 


	3. Motor Vehicles

Motor vehicles  
  
Rogue was feeling restless. Nothing exciting had happened in a long time, unless you count the few minor accidents, like kitty phasing onto Siren, making her scream (and crack most of the windows in the Mansion), or Joe aiming a punch at Ryan but missing, and getting Emma instead, who, in retaliation, drew an angry hornet, who appeared out of the paper, and began stinging the unlucky Joe. Of course Ororo had been in there in a second, and had rubbed out the hornet, and given detentions to the lot of them, but that was a week ago, and Rogue was bored.  
She sighed over breakfast, and Bobby leant over to her and asked her what was wrong. She whispered back. "A whole day of lessons, no fun. Double motor vehicles, then double sport for all of you, while I watch. I'm not allowed to play basketball. Just in case."  
Bobby gave her a mischievous grin. "Old Scotty is a bit dull lately. Maybe we should take his mind off things." He gave her a wink.  
As you can imagine, taking the life of someone isn't pleasant, but Bobby had no idea of letting Rogue capture all of his life. She took enough to gain slight control of his power. Rogue whispered something in Bobby's ear as he was departing, and he smiled. Perfect. Nothing serious. Just a bit of fun. Maybe revenge for that detention.  
  
***  
  
"And as you can see, the base is streamlined for maximum speed, with a button here which, after the acceleration, allows you to -" Scott's voice droned on, it seemed. Rogue looked bored. In fact, Ororo had been worried earlier about Rogues lax manner. She wasn't even wearing her gloves. If the professor found out. well she didn't care today.  
  
Rogue touched the floor, and let a trickle of ice slid across the floor and up the motorcycle which Scott was showing the class, and formed an invisible layer on the seat.  
As Scott clambered on, showing the class some method or something of that kind, Bobby couldn't tell, he smiled to himself. Bobby leaned over and whispered something else in a slightly evil sounding voice. He nodded, and extended the ice to underneath the break. Scott did a lap on the baseball court, and came to a halt by them. At least, he attempted to, but the break wouldn't go down. "What-" he shouted, as he went headlong into the wall. "Oops" Bobby muttered, as there was a resounding crash. He grimaced at Rogue. "Quick Bobby, de-ice the seat, he can't get up." "What, I can't, you're the one with my power." "No, I haven't any control of it now, have another go." "Wait, ok, done, we're in for it this time. Do you think he'll know?" They gulped.  
  
Scott looked up at the class, a funny expression on his face. "If Kitty and Jubilee, you will find Dr. Grey, and tell her that some repairs will be necessary. Class dismissed. With the exception of Bobby." He glared at Bobby.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for reading! Please please please read and review, I need all encouragement possible! I will accept good criticism as well! Anything! Do I continue? 


	4. Retribution

Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been so busy, with exams etc. and I went to see Bombay Dreams yesterday. It was cool! Chic Mya - that you for pointing out I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews. I didn't realize. And yes people do read profiles, at least, I do! :P  
  
Sorry the last chapter was grouped up, ill make sure they are all spaced apart in future. Also, to clear up confusion.. Rogue borrowed Bobby's power to do it. Don't ask me why Bobby didn't just do it, she just did, because she was restless etc!  
  
Please review, I do need them!!! They keep me going and give me energy!!! Any ideas would also be welcome!!! Thnx to everyone who has reviewed! Loved them all! Xxx now, on with the story!  
  
That was it then. Bobby and Rogue were under house arrest for a month. No shopping, no trips, nothing. It wouldn't have been so bad, had they not been planning on going to a theme park with their friends the week after. Bobby had been hauled up before Professor Xavier, who was angrier than they had ever seen him. Scott had demanded him to tell them what he had done. Bobby however, had said nothing. He was not going to give Rogue away, and he had no mind to even want to talk to Scott in this mood.  
  
Suddenly Rogue had burst through the doors, and said panting, "It was me, Professor, I did it. It wasn't Bobby. It was me," upon which the professor had withdrawn the story out of a desperate Rogue and the sulky Bobby.  
  
Scott, as they finished their tale, had walked out of the room in disgust, and Rogue had looked after him as he walked out of the door, a wistful look in her eye, for the brotherly figure that was so angry at her.  
  
Xavier's next move, was to give them a stern talking to, making Bobby's face to go a shade of magenta and Rogue to stair despondently to the floor. He sent Bobby to go and ask Storm to cover his next class, and make sure he sent for a builder to mend the broken wall. At the same time, he was instructed to apologize to Scott, and tell him to visit the hospital wing, to be checked out. Bobby walked out of the room, with a fleeting glance at Rogue, then Xavier, and went to do what Xavier had instructed him to do. He wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Xavier had sat Rogue down, and discussed her powers. He explained gently that they should not be used against people.  
  
"How did you know that you were not going to hurt Bobby?" he asked, in gentle, but stern, tones. "Until we learn how to control your powers, you have to be more careful. Unless you do that, you are a risk to all of the other children. Rogue, you have a huge responsibility cast upon you, which is more than most people at your age you ever will experience. You have been strong up until now. Don't let yourself drop now."  
  
Tears trickled down Rogues cheeks. "Its so hard," she whispered. "I couldn't help it. I needed to touch someone. Feel the warmth."  
  
He nodded, and wheeled his chair over to the girl and placed his large hand into her gloved one.  
  
"You can do it Rogue. You make us proud."  
  
He adopted a stern face and said, "And I must express once again the seriousness of this little escapade. You may have thought it was harmless but you never know the consequences of our actions, so I bid you to beware in future. Scott didn't seem to be especially happy did he?" he gave a wry smile. "You and Mr. Drake will be put under house arrest for a month, and hopefully that will dissuade you from attempting anything else. Please apologize to your teacher for your lateness, and I will ask you, also to show your regrets to Scott. "  
  
She walked out, her face low. She could have hurt Bobby, Xavier was right, she could have hurt the person she loved. All for a bit of fun. It was fun, she had to admit. Next time she wouldn't be so drastic. Wait, there wouldn't be a next time. She would be good. She sighed. Now to tell Scott she was sorry, while he would stare at her with sympathy, like he had done now, since Jean had gone. He was alright, really, Scott, just didn't get on with Bobby and Scott. She pulled herself together, and sternly reminded herself that she had something to do, not go around dreaming. She would be good from now on.  
  
Bobby had other plans. 


End file.
